The present invention relates to compositions, components and methods useful in delivering pharmacologically active substances. More particularly, the invention relates to such compounds, compositions and methods for enhancing the penetration or transport of pharmacologically active substances transdermally, that is through the skin, or through a membrane, for example, the cornea and other tissue membranes. The invention also relates to methods of making such compounds.
There continues to be considerable interest in developing pharmaceutical compositions that can be administered topically either for local or systemic benefit. The skin is the largest and most accessible organ of the body, which makes it a particularly attractive target for drug delivery. With regard to systemic uses, the exposed surfaces of the body potentially offer pharmacological advantages, such as avoiding a first pass through the liver, affording greater control over dosage so as to permit the use of drugs having a relatively small therapeutic index, and avoiding side effects otherwise incurred through gastrointestinal delivery.
A principal obstacle to adopting wider use of topical delivery protocols is the barrier to drug penetration presented by external tissues, particularly in the outermost layer of dead keratinized cells. Use of increased dosages in order to overcome the barrier can have unacceptable side effects. A popular approach to penetrating this barrier has been with the use of surface active agents. However, these substances frequently damage the barrier tissue and often show only slight or moderate penetration enhancement. Organic solvents, such as dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylacetamide, and pyrrolidone have also been studied. However, these compounds are often systemically distributed in a short period of time and cause undesirable side effects.
A variety of penetration enhancement vehicles have been proposed over the years. These include amides of heterocyclic amines as described by Mirejovsky et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,588, polymers containing heterocyclic groups as described by Choi U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,397, and copolymers of polyvinyl acetate and polyvinyl pyrrolidone as described by Landrau et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,293. Permeation enhancers based on the monoalkylethers and alkyl or aryl esters of polyethylene glycol have been proposed, for example, by Lee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,578.
A further class of compounds studied for their solubilizing properties are the cyclic amides, also referred to as lactams. The lactams are particularly interesting because of the relatively high dipole moment possessed by these compounds. For instance, Login et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,644 disclose N-alkyl substituted lactams for use as surfactants. Such compounds can be made by reacting an alkali metal lactamate with an alkyl halide, as disclosed by Poulain U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,377, or by reacting a lactam with ethyleneoxide in the presence of a suitable basic catalyst, as described by Senda et al Japanese Patent 43-26176. N-alkyl substituted lactams, wherein the N-alkyl group contains a hydrolyzable organic acid moiety such as salicylic acid, have been proposed as carriers for biologically active agents by Narayanan et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,386. It has been suggested by Copes et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,318 that under some conditions, N-alkyl lactams can form complexes with phenols for use as germicides, antiseptic soaps, and emollients. Further, an emulsifier comprising a mixture of an N-alkyl lactam and a non-ionic surfactant, such as a polyethylene glycol alkyl ester, has been proposed by Chuang U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,092.
There continues to be a need to provide compounds, compositions and methods useful to increase the effectiveness of topical administration of pharmaceuticals.
The present invention is directed to compounds, compositions, and methods for enhancing the transdermal or transmembrane transport of pharmacologically active substances. The invention also provides methods for making the present compounds. In short, the present invention is useful in the topical administration of pharmacologically active substances, and preferably increases or enhances the effectiveness of such topical administration. Advantageously, the present compounds, compositions and methods of use provide local and/or systemic benefits from pharmaceuticals, because of, for example, enhanced dosage control and reduced side effects. The methods of making the present compounds are relatively straightforward and cost effective to practice.
The present compounds contain a N-alkyl lactam moiety, and preferably are highly water soluble. Conventional N-alkyl lactams are not substantially soluble in water. However, the compounds of the present invention include a strongly hydrophilic non-ionic portion or tail bonded to the amide nitrogen atom of the lactam. Representative hydrophilic groups include polyalkyleneoxy chains, such as polyethylene glycol (PEG), which can have a terminal hydroxyl group or a terminal alkyl group.
In one broad aspect of the present invention, compounds are provided having a chemical formula as shown below: 
wherein m is an integer in a range of 2 to about 6, n is an integer in a range of 1 to about 8, and R is selected from hydrogen, trimethylsilyl, or lower alkyl, preferably alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms. In one embodiment, m preferably is 3.
In another broad aspect of the present invention, methods for making the present compounds are provided. In one embodiment, methods for making the present compounds in which R is selected from trimethylsilyl and lower alkyl comprise deprotonating a lactam and reacting the deprotonated lactam with a suitable polyalkyleneoxide having or including a leaving group to afford or yield the present compound. Although the polyalkyleneoxide may include any suitable leaving group, in one embodiment the leaving group is tosylate. The present trimethylsilyl (TMS) derivative can be employed as a convenient precursor for making the terminal hydroxyl derivative. For example, the TMS derivative can be hydrolyzed to generate the corresponding compound with a terminal hydroxyl group.
In further broad aspects of the present invention, compositions and methods for enhancing transdermal or transmembrane transport of pharmacologically active substances (medications or drugs) are provided. Such compositions comprise an effective amount of a pharmacologically active substance and at least one compound of the present invention in which R is selected from hydrogen and lower alkyl. The at least one compound is present in an amount effective to enhance the transdermal or transmembrane transport of the active substance in a similar composition without the at least one compound. The at least one compound may be present in any suitable, effective concentration, for example, effective to enhance transdermal and/or transmembrane transport of the active substance. The at least one compound preferably is present in the composition in an amount in a range of about 0.1% to about 50% by weight of the composition. Any suitable pharmacologically active substance or substances may be employed in the present compositions. Such substances preferably are pharmacologically effective when administrated transdermally and/or when administered by being passed through a membrane, for example, a tissue membrane.
Without wishing to be bound by any particular theory of operation, it is believed that the hydrophilic polyalkyleneoxy portion or tail bonded, for example, covalently bonded, to the nitrogen atom of the lactam increases the water solubility of the lactam group. The pharmacologically active substance, which may form one or more stable or transient complexes with the highly polar lactam moiety, in combination with the modified lactam shows enhanced penetration or transdermal or transmembrane transport when compared with a similar composition without the lactam moiety.
In yet another broad aspect of the present invention, methods for administering pharmacologically active substances are provided. Such methods comprise topically administering to a human or animal a therapeutically effective amount of a composition, as described elsewhere herein, in accordance with the present invention.
Any and all features described herein and combinations of such features are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features of any such combination are not mutually inconsistent.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following, detailed description and claims.
The present invention is directed to compounds, and compositions and methods for enhancing transdermal and/or transmembrane transport of pharmacologically active substances, e.g., through enhanced transdermal and/or transmembrane penetration. The active substance can have local or systemic benefit, and is not limited to any particular mechanism of action.
Compounds of the present invention have a structural formula as shown hereinbelow: 
wherein m is an integer from 2 to about 6, n is an integer from 1 to about 8, and R is selected from hydrogen, trimethylsilyl, and lower alkyl. As used herein, xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d refers to linear, branched or cyclic alkyl groups preferably containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Compounds of the present invention are referred to herein generally as N-substituted lactams, which are cyclic or internal amides. Also, the compounds can have trivial names according to the number of carbon atoms in the heterocyclic ring. For instance, 4-membered lactam rings are referred to as 2-azetidinones (xcex2-propiolactams), 5-membered rings as 2-pyrrolidinones or 2-pyrrolidones (xcex3-butanolactams), 6-membered rings as 2-piperidones (xcex4-valerolactams), 7-membered rings as 2-oxohexamethyleneimines (xcex5-caprolactams), and so forth.
Synthesis of the compounds of the present invention typically proceeds by converting the amide of the lactam into a negatively charged nucleophile. This is conveniently performed by treating the lactam with a suitable metal hydride in aprotic solvent with the elimination of hydrogen gas and the production of a deprotonated lactam. Exemplary hydrides include, without limitation, sodium hydride, lithium aluminum hydride, sodium borohydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride and the like and mixtures thereof. The amido anion is then reacted with a selected polyalkyleneoxide moiety that has been activated with a suitable leaving group. The p-toluenesulfonyl (tosyl) group is conveniently employed for this purpose by reacting p-toluenesulfonyl chloride with the free hydroxyl group of the polymeric alkyleneoxide in the presence of a dry basic solvent, such as pyridine. Reaction of the deprotonated lactam with the activated polyalkyleneoxide compound affords or provides the desired N-substituted lactam in accordance with the present invention. These reactions are illustrated in the following scheme: 
In the above reactions, m is an integer in a range of 2 to 6, n is an integer in a range of 1 to 8, and R is trimethylsilyl (TMS) or a lower alkyl group. The TMS derivative of the polyol can be prepared by direct reaction of the polyol with trimethylsilyl chloride in the presence of an amine solvent. After coupling the polyol moiety to the lactam, it is frequently desired to hydrolyze the TMS group, thereby generating a free hydroxyl terminus, e.g., for further reaction or to increase water solubility. Cleavage of the TMS group from the N-substituted lactam compound is conveniently performed by hydrolyzing it in the presence of a fluoride catalyst. Exemplary fluoride catalysts include aqueous HF, boron trifluoride and the like and mixture thereof.
Whenever R equals H in the above formula, the compound can be further reacted with another compound as desired. For instance, the N-substituted lactam can be conjugated to a pharmacologically active agent bearing a carboxylic acid group, whereby the lactam moiety can be considered as a carrier for the active agent. The molecule cleaves in vivo under physiologic conditions to release the active agent for local or systemic benefit near or within target tissues.
The ability of compounds of the present invention to enhance transdermal or transmembrane or transport penetration of pharmacologically active agents having limited water solubilities provides advantageous benefits. For example, the compounds prednisolone, guanethidine, and flurbiprofen have wide-ranging structural differences. Nevertheless, compounds of the present invention have been found to be effective to enhance transmembrane, in particular transcorneal, penetration of each of these widely differing compounds.
Accordingly, a further aspect of the invention is directed to methods and compositions for enhancing penetration of a pharmacologically active agent, e.g., across skin or tissue membrane barriers. Such a pharmaceutical composition comprises at least one of the compounds of the present invention and the pharmacologically active agent, for example, admixed with or chemically, e.g., covalently, bonded to the active component. The composition comprises an amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention effective to enhance the transdermal or transmembrane transport of the active agent relative to the transdermal or transmembrane transport of an identical active agent in a similar composition without the at least one compound. Preferably, the at least one compound of the present invention is present in the compositions in an amount in a range of about 0.1% to about 50%, more preferably about 0.5% to about 40%, by weight of the composition.
The at least one compound of the invention can be administered separately from the active agent. More typically, however, the compound or compounds of the present invention are combined with the pharmacologically active substance or substances in a single composition which is administered to the patient, as desired.
It is to be appreciated that suitable polyalkyleneoxides may have a range of molecular weights, which upon synthesis afford lactam compounds having a range of molecular weights as well. For example, commercially available polyalkyleneoxides often have a range of molecular weights in a single product. Conveniently, the mixture of compounds in accordance with the present invention afforded because of such different molecular weight polyalkyleneoxides need not be separated before use.
The present compositions can be applied, for example, topically applied or administered, to a target surface directly in any suitable form, for example, as a liquid solution or suspension or dispersion, a gel, a paste, a transdermal patch or the like. Use of a transdermal patch is recommended whenever a significant likelihood exists of the composition drying or rubbing off of the exposed surface.
Methods for enhancing penetration of pharmacologically active substances comprise topically administering to a human or animal subject a composition in accordance with the present invention. Suitable dosages of pharmacologically active substance or substances, as well as of the compound or compounds of the present invention, depend upon their relative therapeutic indices and can be determined by a physician or the skilled practitioner. The active substances can have a wide range of chemical structures and pharmacological activities, e.g., such as analgesics, corticosteroids, anti-hypertensives and this like and mixtures thereof.
The pharmacologically active substances useful in the present invention preferably are pharmacologically effective when administered transdermally or by being passed through a membrane, for example, a tissue membrane, more preferably by being topically administered.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpharmacologically active substancexe2x80x9d refers to a broad class of chemical and therapeutic agents sufficiently potent so as to be capable of being delivered through the skin or other membrane, e.g, transmembrane, in sufficient quantity to produce the desired therapeutic effect. This characterization includes therapeutic agents or substances in all of the major therapeutic categories, including but not limited to anti-infectives, such as antibiotics and antiviral agents, analgesics, and analgesic combinations, anorexics, anthelmintics, anti-arthritics, anti-asthma agents, anti-convulsants, antidepressants, anti-diabetic agents, anti-diarrheals, antihistamines, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-migraine preparations, anti-motion sickness, anti-nauseants, anti-neoplastics, anti-parkinsonism drugs, anti-pruritics, antipsychotics, antipyretics, anti-spasmodics including gastrointestinal and urinary anti-spasmodics, anti-cholinergics, sympathomimetics, xanthine derivatives, cardiovascular preparations including calcium channel blockers, beta-blockers, anti-arrhythmics, anti-hypertensives, diuretics and vasodilators including general, coronary, peripheral and cerebral, central nervous system stimulants, cough and cold preparations, decongestants, diagnostics, hormones, hypnotics, immunosuppressives, muscle relaxants, parasympatholytics, parasympathomimetics, psychostimulants, sedatives and tranquilizers and the like and mixtures and combinations thereof.
The compositions of the present invention can be formulated in a variety of dosage forms for topical application. A wide variety of dermatologically acceptable inert carriers well known to the art may be employed. The topical compositions may include liquids, creams, lotions, ointments, gels, sprays, aerosols, skin patches, and the like. Typical inert carriers could be, for example, water, ethyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, propylene glycol, mineral oil, stearyl alcohol, spermaceti, gel-producing substances and the like and mixtures thereof.
Many, if not all, of the above dosage forms and carriers are well known to the cosmetic and pharmaceutical art. The choice of dosage form is not critical to the present invention, for example, to the efficacy of the penetration enhancing compound of the invention or to the pharmacologically active substance.
Of course, the compositions of the present invention may include additional components, for example, conventional components, in amounts effective to provide desired benefits or properties to the compositions.